


Who Would?

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby, Case Fic, Cheesy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, OC, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to solve the case...with the help of his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would?

“Alright Shauna…I have narrowed it down to Thomas Hummel and Charles Greyjoy as the suspect. Both are very similar and have similar motives. Both have alibis but we both know they’ve been faked. Hmm…I might have to actually leave the apartment to interview the alibis. But before I do; What do you think? Anything I have missed?”

Sherlock looked down at the child strapped onto his chest, and she said nothing. She just sucked on her thumb animatedly and looking at the wall with bright blue eyes.

He looked down at her blonde tuft of hair with scrutiny.

“ _Shauna…_ if you do not act intelligent people will mistaken you for a moron. And both you and I will know that’s not true.”

As if in response, the little one year old cooed and went back to sucking her thumb.

Sherlock’s frown quickly left and was replaced with understanding nodding. “Ahh I see…you are not going to even dignify me with a response because it’s so obvious. Stupid, stupid. Then, what am I missing?”

Shauna looked up at her father with an unmistakable frown. It was her turn to scrutinize him.

“Don’t look at me like that! I will get it within five minutes. Watch me!”

She just frowned some more.

“Fine, fine!” He sighed, closing his eyes and bringing his fingers to his temple. He looked through several pictures of the crime scenes and murder weapons, he flipped through the suspect’s and the victim’s profiles, he even explored his mind palace…Nothing!

He was getting slow in his old age.

A high-pitched whine suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

Sherlock looked sharply down, and the little girl on his chest seemed to be crying.

“Child, I just changed your nappy, I fed you an hour ago and you’ve had enough rest. Also, there are no tears in your eyes. You are just vying for attention! What do you want from me?”

She just whined louder and looked into his eyes.

And that’s when it clicked.

“Of course, of course! You brilliant girl, you little genius!” Sherlock grinned almost manically. He leaned over and kissed her gently in his excitement, and even began jumping around. Only a tiny bit though. So he didn’t shake the baby too much.

This seemed to have been what the baby wanted, because now she was smiling and giggling gently. This seemed to make Sherlock giggle too, until they were just two giggling geniuses dancing in the living room.

This was what John returned home to.

“Sh-Sherlock? Why are you dancing with our child?” John asked, smiling and setting the groceries near the door.

“Shauna solved the murder!” Sherlock said enthusiastically, and when he received a frown in return, he hastily added, “Technically I solved the murder _but_ her involvement led me to solving it. Greyjoy is the murderer John!”

“And how do you know that?” John inquired, crossing his arms.

“Because…Thomas Hummel has three children. He seemed to have a good relationship with all of them and is able to provide for them. He is present in their lives and seems to enjoy being with them. Why would he want to give that all up for crime?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.

John’s smile, which had been just filled with amusement, was now filled with warmth and affection. As he looked at the genius and their daughter, all he could think was, _Yes, who would?_


End file.
